pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Seiferle
Rebecca Seiferle (born 1951) is an American poet and academic. Life Seiferle was born in Denver, Colorado.The Ripped-Out Seam: Poems(paperback), Amazon.ca, Web, Dec. 1, 2012. She earned a B.A. from the State University of New York with a major in English and History, and a minor in Art History. In 1989, she received an M.F.A. from Warren Wilson College. She taught English and creative writing for a number of years at San Juan College and has taught at the Provincetown Fine Arts Center, Key West Literary Seminar,http://www.nmculturenet.org/showcase/seiferle/ Port Townsend Writer's Conference, Gemini Ink, the Stonecoast MFA program She has been poet-in-residence at Brandeis University. She has regularly reviewed for Harvard Review and Calyx, and her work has appeared in Partisan Review, Boulevard, Prairie Schooner, Southern Review, Alaska Quarterly Review,http://www.pifmagazine.com/SID/156/ Carolina Quarterly. She is editor of The Drunken Boat. She lives with her family in Tucson, Arizona. Recognition Seiferle's debut collection, The Ripped-Out Seam won the Bogin Award from the Poetry Society of America, the Writers' Exchange Award from Poets & Writers, and the National Writers Union Prize, and was a finalist for the Paterson Poetry Prize. Her 2nd collection, The Music We Dance To, won the 1998 Cecil Hemley Memorial Award from the Poetry Society of America. Her 3rd poetry collection, Bitters, won the Western States Book Award and a Pushcart Prize. Her translation of Vallejo's Trilce was a finalist for the 1992 PenWest Translation Award. In 2004, she was awarded a literary fellowship from the Lannan Foundation. In 2012 she was named Tucson's Poet Laureate. Irene Messina, A Chat With Rebecca Seiferle, the New Tucson Poet Laureate, Tucson Weekly, October 10, 2012. Web, Dec. 1, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Ripped-Out Seam: Poems''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1993. ISBN 978-1-878818-22-5 *''The Music We Dance To''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-878818-76-8 *''Bitters''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. ISBN 978-1-55659-168-6 *''The Gift''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Wild Tongue''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-55659-262-1 Translated *César Vallejo, Trilce (edited by Stanley Moss). Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1992. *César Vallejo, The Black Heralds. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2003. ISBN 978-1-55659-199-0 Anthologized * The Best American Poetry 2000 (edited by Rita Dove & David Lehman. New York: Scribner's, 2000. ISBN 978-0-684-84281-3 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rebecca Seiferle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 11, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;About *"The Foundling" *Rebecca Sieferle: Poems at the Wise Women's Web (4 poems) *Rebecca Seiferle at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Rebecca Seiferle at YouTube ;Books *Rebecca Seiferle at Amazon.com ;About *Rebecca Seiferle at The Drunken Boat *Rebecca Seiferle: Biography at the Tucson Pima Arts Council *"Interview with Rebecca Seiferle", Anny Ballardini, fieralingue, 2003 *[http://www.cervenabarvapress.com/seiferleinterview.htm "Interview with Rebecca Seiferle", Cervena Barva Press], 2005 *A Chat With Rebecca Seiferle, the New Tucson Poet Laureate at Tucson Weekly, 2012. Category:1951 births Category:State University of New York alumni Category:Warren Wilson College alumni Category:San Juan College faculty Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Tucson Category:Women poets Category:American academics